Many computing devices employ input devices that produce output streams for consumption by applications operating on the computing device. These input devices can include sensor devices (e.g., cameras, biometric devices, etc.) that obtain and output data in streams including a plurality of data frames, where the data frames are output according to a cadence. A given input device is typically associated with a driver at the operating system of the computing device that provides an interface to the input device allowing applications executing via the operating system to access and utilize the output stream for a given input device. The drivers, however, are typically provided by a hardware vendor of the input device, and are thus limited to exposing functions of a single input device that are defined by the hardware vendor when implementing the driver.